Romeo and Juliet
by Calypso33
Summary: When the school production gets jeopardized by Chloe, Chat Noir and Lady Bug have to step in.
1. Chapter 1

Dance with Me

Marinette entered the wooden concert hall carved intricately by the generations before her, and walked to get a script. She had practiced this for ages and was ready for anything except….

Chloe walked into the room and pushed passed Marinette while Sabrina and Kim followed her, like programmed robots following Chloe's path of wrath. Marinette sighed. Her red Kwami popped out of her pocket and nestled next to her ear.

"Don't worry about her Marinette!" she squeaked.

"Hide Tikki!" she said to the kwami as Chloe came frog marching over.

"Wow Marinette that is so like you," Chloe said picking the kwami up and studying it. Tikki freezed like a toy.

"Give that back Chloe!"

"Well you won't need that," she hissed throwing Tikki into the velvet red seats of the ninth row "Because that good luck charm won't work on me."

Tikki flew back to Marinette as Chloe started to sashay back and saw Adrien enter the hall.

"Adrikens!" she cried "We'll be perfect in the play! I'll get Mme Bustier to put a kissing scene in."

But, as far as Marinette could tell Adrien looked disgusted, luckily this was broken up by Mme Bustier walking in to the hall.

"Alright everyone can all the girls auditioning for the part of Juliet go to the west wing, and all the boys auditioning for Romeo go to the east wing and anyone auditioning for the other parts please wait outside or watch."

They all went to the right spots and Marinette was surprised to find herself at the front of the line for Juliet, that meant she was auditioning with Adrien who was at the front of the line for those who were auditioning for Romeo. She blushed and started walking up the stairs to the stage. She was halfway up the steps when a hand grabbed her shirt and someone dragged her down.

"You actually thought you were auditioning with Adrien?" someone cackled. Chloe, she sighed. "I mean honestly, how stupid are you?"

Chloe sashayed up the steps and threw her script off the stage. "We won't need that" she called "Since we have true love here." She said batting her eyelashes at Adrien.

He started on his lines, but Chloe interrupted them.

"Come on Adrihoney let's get to the good stuff." She said pacing towards him.

"Miss Bourgeois, I don't think that's necessary. You are to work on the stage crew from now on." Said Mme Bustier.

"WHAT!" screeched Chloe "DO YOU KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS? HE WOULD'NT WANT ME WORKING WITH THOSE PLEBS!"

"I think we are well aware who your father is Miss Bourgeois NOW CAN YOU GET ON THE STAGE CREW BEFORE I ALERT THE PRINCIPAL ABOUT YOUR BEHAVIOUR!"

Marinette was in shock she had never seen Mme Bustier yell before.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette felt bitter. She knew how this would turn out. Chloe would land the role as Juliet, she would end up playing a tree and Adrien would end up as Romeo. These poisonous thoughts clouded her head like a swarm of bees. She sighed.

"Hey, girl, guess what?"

"What?" said Marinette feebly. The sky was a dreary grey and drops of rain were starting to fall over the school.

"You will never believe this!" cried Alya "Chloe is suspended!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Marinette she rubbed her eyes and looked at her best friend again. Was she dreaming? No, well at least she didn't think she was.

"I know right! And they have scheduled the auditions in a few hours' time!"

Marinette couldn't believe her luck. This wouldn't happen EVER. But as the day went by she saw no signs of Chloe and by the time she went back to the concert hall to audition she was as happy as anyone could be.

She didn't audition with Adrien, she auditioned with Nathanael who was as red as his hair throughout and stuttered his lines. By the end of the audition everyone was buzzing with excitement.

"And remember the results will be pinned up outside Mr Demacleez's office tomorrow" Mme Bustier commented.

Marinette literally bounced out of the door, right in to Adrien.

"S-s-s-sorry I d-didn't mean t-to knock you," she stuttered.

"It's alright Mari! I wanted to ask you something any way," Adrien said "I'm sorry Chloe was rude to you. Let this serve as payment." He said "Will you go to the school ball with me?"

Marinette blinked. Her mouth opened and the stutters came out.

"Err s-sure it w-would be a p-p-pleasure,"

"Cool, see you later princess!"

She fainted.

The next day Marinette rushed into school to go to Mr Demacleez's office and found a swarm of people crowding around a piece of paper she pushed forward and scanned the sheet until she found her name. Next to Juliet. Next, she looked for Alya's name Alya was the nurse of Juliet. Then she looked for Adrien's name and found it.

"Hey, Marinette how are you girl?" Alya said as soon as she had taken her seat. She had noticed Marinette's face was a bright crimson red. And she was staring at Adrien with the biggest eyes Alya had ever seen. They looked like the eyes of a manga character, and you could get lost in them.

Because Adrien was now her Romeo.


End file.
